User blog:Besty17/A Tale Between Rivals’. Part 1
Hello and Greeting's all. I'm back again with yet another blog..... except this time it isn't another review or prediction. ''No no!! Today i decide to be creative (''well kinda). ''A good while ago i posted this Prediction which would evently lead into weekly series, except i decided to post other stuff ''which was hardly creative of me... ''Now ask you to catch up on that prediction as the next part unveils before you're very eyes!. '''Part 1' Luffy “Huh? You look a lot different from when we last meet”. *Luffy thinks back to battle outside auction house on Sabaody* Kid: Well of course! HaHaHaHa. When I entered the New World there was certain people telling me Dreams are Foolish. So I laughed at them and killed/crushed anyone that stood in my way to achieving my dream. Along the way I made the Entire New World my enemy, there wasn’t a single person in the World that didn’t fear the name "Captain" Eustass Kid. I was quickly becoming the most famous pirate of all time until I ran into Him... The Pirate Slayer. He was evil unlike anyone I’ve ever meet, even colder than myself. He left me with only an arm and he scared my face with only a swing of his sword, it happened so quickly I couldn’t defend myself. He warned my crew and me to return to the Grandline and head home, and give up being a pirate. But I refused to give up my dream since I gotten that far and since I got Him and Those People to take notice me. Despite my injuries I got up after he left and made vow with my crew ‘If we ever fall to ground again, we will rise up and hit back at the world and become much stronger’. After some time of healing I used my Devil Fruit to create a metallic arm. We then set sail towards are new target Her, Mam. I changed target because I confident I could re-establish myself as a threat towards Those People, beside’s The Pirate Slayer all ready has his hands full with that that Carnivore's mess. Then much later on after lot’s of warning shots to Her which got her attention in the end, then that stupid Sunglasses wearing Freak tells me Mam has lost interest in me because of You!, now get ready to Die, punk!” Luffy “Your dream?” Kid “Yes my dream, my dream to become King of Pirates and find the legendary One Piece HaHaHaHa . Luffy “King of Pirates!?” Kid “HaHaHaHa Of Course” Luffy “No You’re wrong I’ll be the one to be crowned King of Pirates” Kid “Well be can only be one King of Pirates” Both Kid & Luffy “Let’s find who will become the Pirate King” *Flash Back, 15 Minutes Ago* Nami: Well were here finally now Luffy. Luffy: Alright! Nami you and everyone else stay with the Sunny. I’ll go beat this guy go up then we’ll head straight for Mam and make her pay for the things she’s done *Runs off* Nami: I hope we’re not here to long I don’t like the look of this island, who leaves big pieces of metal lying all around this place? Usoop: At least we get to relax on beach while waiting for Luffy, who’s up for a game of Volleyball Franky: Suuuppperrr!!!!!!!!!! Chopper: Me me Usoop. Usoop I want to play! Sanji: Namiii-swan, Robin-channn & Rachell-sannn please drink some of this finnee tropical refreshing juice I made for u’sss!! Zoro “mm... I don’t see the point in waiting here until Luffy get’s here, I’m going for a look around the island I’ll be back by the time Luffy finishes off that guy that The Zombie mentioned.” Nami “Zoro don’t go wondering off, it could be dangerous out there. Besides you could get lost” Zoro “...” Sanji “You heard the Lady you Shitty Swordsman, don’t go wondering off. Zoro “SHUT IT YOU CURLY EYED SHITTY COOK, I CAN DO WHAT EVER WANT AND NOT LISTEN TO YOU.” *Heads into the Palm Tree Forest* “Stupid cook, I should of cut him when I got the chance.” *End of Flashback* Somewhere in the middle of Palm Tree Forest, Zoro gotten lost while looking for food!? Zoro “Stupid forest, what kind of forest is this? There’s nothing in here no Bears, Big Cats, Birds or even Bugs! Coming in here was a waste of time there’s no animals I can cut up and eat. There’s nothing and no one here. *A Rustle nearby* Zoro “Come out of hiding you shitty cook, I know that’s you rustling those bushes!” *More rustling in opposite direction*. *He pulls out, Sandai Kitetsu* ''“Come out curly eyebrow and I won’t cut you” ''*Rustling from every direction is heard* ''"Enough playing around now before you get yourself hurt”. ''*Suddenly an unfamiliar voice from behind Zoro speaks* “''Why are talking to yourself Swordsman?” *Zoro turns around* '' Zoro “You’re not that Stupid cook, who are you?” Mystery man “Roronoa Zoro, I am Killer and I’m to Kill You” Zoro *''starts to smirk*'' “Good bring it on, my apatite just filled up with the desire to battle you” 'To Be Continued... 'Part 2 *Open to feedback and improvements, as always! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts